Cafe of Love
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: Real World AU! Vanellope is a successful model and Rancis is a successful NASCAR driver. They are both happy with their careers, but both long for something more. A companion to share them with. What could happen when they happen to meet at a Cafe in Charlotte, North Carolina? Vanilla/Butter once again! Dedicated to: Dixie Darlin', Dark Demon 122, and Dance4Life060700 :)


**Cafe of Love**

_So yeah, this JUST came to me as I was watching the NASCAR Nationwide Series race at Atlanta Motor Speedway. Hope you enjoy! I love writing Vanilla/Butter fics! BTW: This fic is dedicated to my two biggest supporters and my favorite Vanilla/Butter author: Dixie Darlin', Dark Demon 122, and Dance4Life060700_

* * *

Rising NASCAR Nationwide Series driver Rancis Fluggerbutter had just come off a big win the previous Saturday at Watkins Glen International. It was his first start at the track, and it was his 9th win of the 33 race season and also his 30th of his Nationwide career for Tobikomi Motor Sports. "Thank you!" Rancis called out as a fan recognized him as he walked through downtown Charlotte, North Carolina on a rather nippy 45 degree day. Life was going great for Rancis, a great NASCAR career with a good chance at becoming a Cup Driver soon, many adoring fans, and a good friend in his crew chief. But the one thing that was missing from Rancis' life was someone special to share it with. He secretly envied all his NASCAR friends that had either girlfriends or wives. The only reason _he _didn't have either was because of the fact he was scared. Scared that the girl would only be dating him because he was famous, not for the sweet, funny, and gentleman he was. The _Reese's _sponsored Chevrolet driver sighed as a breeze caused many goosebumps to form on his pale skin. "Okay, time for a coffee," he told himself and entered _Coffee Concepts_, the newest mega coffee chain to hit the world.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The girl behind the counter asked him kindly with kind of a creepy grin, like the Joker's.

"Hi, can I get one large Snickers Caramel Mocha please, with extra whipped cream?" Rancis asked nicely and put a $5 bill in the tip jar.

"Right away sir!" The girl replied and went to work on his coffee. Rancis waltzed on over to the little waiting area where people waited for their drinks to be made. The racer looked around sadly at all the happy couples in the cafe. They were laughing and exchanging conversations about their day, just having fun being in love. Sometimes Rancis wondered what the whole point of having a good life if he had no one to share it with? He had no brothers, no sisters, not even cousins! Unfortunately, even his parents weren't around, for they had perished about a year ago when their house in California caught fire. Rancis swallowed back tears as the painful memory came back to him. The tragedy almost forced him to retire from racing at the young age of 21. Suddenly, he heard his coffee order ready.

"One large Snickers Caramel Mocha with extra whipped cream?" The girl behind the counter rang up. Rancis walked over and reached for it, but as he did, another hand reached for it and they touched. Rancis looked over to see a girl around his age, reaching for the same drink.

* * *

**(A few minutes prior)**

Model Vanellope von Schweetz had just finished up a photo shoot in downtown Charlotte. Vanellope had become a model at 12 years old, modeling crocs on TV. Rising up through the ranks up to Victoria's Secret, her life had been on the good track. She had a great career, good money, and was just voted "Sexiest Woman Alive" by _People Magazine._ She was so good, that Vanellope had gotten offers from Playboy, but she _firmly_ refused every time. She also liked to watch NASCAR, especially the Nationwide Series because of Jimmie Johnson fucking up the cup series with his cheating. Her favorite driver was Rancis Fluggerbutter because of his suave demeanor and how much of a fair racer he was. He won at Watkins Glen the same day she had won her award from _People._ "Oh, I need a coffee," she told herself as a breeze brought forth goosebumps on her tanned skin.

"Hey you!" she heard someone behind her call. She turned around to see a guy in his mid to late 30s with a pony tail and creepy pedo-like mustache.

"Yes?" She asked politely. The man approached her and got a little too close for comfort to Vanellope.

"Aren't you that model Vanellope von Schweetz?" He asked with this creepy smirk on his face.

"Y-yes I am sir, can I help you?" She asked nervously and curled her fingers around her bottle of pepper spray in her purse. The man scratched his beard and smiled in victory.

"Good then, you wanna come back to my place so we can party?" He asked.

"No thank you sir, I'm pretty busy," she said politely and turned to walk to the nearest coffee shop. He ran up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you understand little missy, you're coming back to my place whether you like it or not!" He forcefully shouted. Vanellope pulled the bottle out of her purse and blasted his eyes. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground where Vanellope kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. "AH! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He shouted and tried to get the pepper spray out of his eyes.

"Being a model since I was 12 has taught me that pepper spray is my best friend!" She declared and walked away as if nothing happened. She entered the nearest coffee shop, _Coffee Concepts_, and ordered her favorite, a large Snickers Caramel Mocha with extra whipped cream. She saw a man over by the waiting area with a #97 _Reese's_ Nationwide hat on. "_Is that- no it's just a fan who looks like him,"_ she whispered to herself as the man looked just like Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"One large Snickers Caramel Mocha witih extra whipped cream!" The girl behind the counter called out. Vanellope reached for the drink at the exact same time as the Rancis look alike. Their hands touched, and Vanellope could swear she was feeling sparks go off.

"Excuse me miss, but this is mine," the man said kindly. Vanellope's face grew red with embarrassment over her mistake.

"I'm terribly sorry Mister-," she began, obviously not knowing his last name.

"Fluggerbutter, Rancis Fluggerbutter," he replied and sipped his drink, sighing warmly. Vanellope did a double-take, not believing that her favorite driver was _right in front of her!_

"Really? You're _the _Rancis Fluggerbutter?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. Then he looked closer at Vanellope and then to a magazine on the table. "And are you Vanellope von Schweetz the model?" He asked curiously.

"Why yes I am Rancis," she replied as her drink was delivered. The two stood in awkward silence until Vanellope broke the ice. "If you're not doing anything, would you like to go for a walk?" she offered. Rancis' heart lept from his chest. Ever since he was only a mere boy of 12, he had a crush on Vanellope, but never admitted it to anyone.

"Sure, let's go stroll NASCAR central!" He said and took her hand, causing both of them to feel sparks once again. He led her to the part of town where most of the NASCAR shops were located. "I remember in one of your modeling interviews that you like to watch NASCAR on your off time, correct?" He asked curiously.

"Yep I sure do. I like the Nationwide Series better than Cup because of that cheating SOB," Vanellope replied as Rancis led her into his team's shop.

"Yeah, we're all sick of him, but Brian France won't take care of it," Rancis said. "Do you have a favorite driver by the way?" He asked and said hi to one of his team mechanics, Swizzle Malarkey.

"Yeah I do actually, he's this really handsome guy with a British Accent and is sponsored by _Reese's_," she replied with a wink. Rancis smiled and started giving her the tour of _Tobikomi Motor Sports _HQ.

"Well, he sounds like a nice guy," Rancis joked. He led her into the main garage where some of the other mechanics were either modifying cars, building new ones, or repairing damaged ones. "And this over here is Gloyd, he's the team jokester," Rancis said when they came upon a man underneath one of the cars.

"Hey Rancis!" Gloyd called out as he rolled the creeper out from under the car. "And who is this tall drink of Pepsi?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"I'm Vanellope von Schweetz," Vanellope replied with a giggle. Gloyd winked his right eye and walked over to the tool box to grab a wrench.

"Excuse me Rancis?" A voice said from behind. Rancis whirled around to see his owners, Felix and Tamora Fredricksen.

"Y-yes Felix?" Rancis asked nervously. He knew that bringing in a stranger to the shop was frowned upon, but a big fan like Vanellope may cause them to make an exception.

"Who might this young lady be?" Calhoun asked sternly with narrowed eyes. Rancis gulped and stood back to introduce her.

"This is Vanellope, she's a big fan Mrs. Fredricksen," Rancis said. Vanellope stuck out her hand to properly say hi.

"Hi Mrs. Fredricksen, Rancis here was giving me a tour of your fine race facilitates. They're better than I could've imagined," Vanellope said. Calhoun smiled back and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you young lady," she said with a smile. Felix smiled too and took Rancis aside.

"Normally son, I wouldn't allow this, but I can see the honeyglows she gives you, so I'll let it slide, just don't let her get hurt in here, we can't afford a lawsuit," Felix said with a wink, causing Rancis to blush. "Well, we have some business stuff to deal with, have fun you two!" Felix said. The two owners left, and Vanellope and Rancis stood side by side, wondering what to do next.

"Hey Vanellope, would you like to have a picnic on the front lawn?" Rancis suggested. Vanellope nodded quickly with a smile. "Great, I'll get some food from the little cafe here," Rancis said. Vanellope made her way to the front lawn and sat down on the dark green, freshly mowed grass. She grabbed her chest to feel her heartbeat.

"Oh my gosh," she said to herself, "I never knew I'd fall for the guy, even if he is tall, handsome, sweet, and perfect," she said to herself again. Rancis soon appeared, holding some sandwiches, some sodas, some _Reese's _cups and a radio.

"Miss Me Nelly?" He asked her, not realizing he called her by the secret nick name he gave her so many years ago.

"Did you just call me Nelly Rancis?" Vanellope asked and giggled as Rancis' face turned red.

"S-so I did, is that okay?" he asked nervously. _"He's so cute when he's nervous,"_ Vanellope thought.

"Yeah that's fine, I like it. I call you Flugs sometimes when you race," Vanellope admitted, burying her head in her hands. Rancis smiled and unwrapped a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich for her.

"Dig in," he smiled and handed her a soda too. She took a big bite and cracked open her soda.

"Wow, that's really good for a cafe sandwich!" She exclaimed and swallowed it. Rancis grinned and chuckled and switched on the radio.

_"And that was 'Hysteria' by the British Hard Rock legend band: Def Leppard. You're listening to WBAY, 93.3 Classic Rock. Here's 'Is this Love' by WhiteSnake!"_ The radio D.J. announced. Vanellope and Rancis looked slowly toward the radio as if it were trying to get them together.

_I should have known better_

_Than to let you go alone_  
_It's times like these_  
_I can't make it on my own_  
_Wasted days, and sleepless nights_  
_An' I can't wait to see you again_

Rancis cleared his throat and tried to think of something else to talk about. "So um Vanellope, do you like Super Hero movies?" He asked as he munched on his sandwich.

"Yeah, I love the Avengers so much! Best Super Hero movie eva!" She said proudly and giggled.

_I find I spend my time_  
_Waiting on your call_  
_How can I tell you, babe_  
_My back's against the wall_  
_I need you by my side_  
_To tell me it's alright_  
_'Cause I don't think I can take anymore_

"Really?" Rancis asked, "which Avenger is your favorite? Mine's Captain America," Rancis continued and washed his sandwich down with his soda.

"Well, mine's a straight tie with Thor and Captain America," Vanellope replied with a smile. The two didn't notice that they were getting closer to each other with each chorus.

_Is this love that I'm feeling_  
_Is this the love that I've been searching for_  
_Is this love or am I dreaming_  
_This must be love_  
_'Cause it's really got a hold on me_

"When did you first get into NASCAR Vanellope?" Rancis inquired.

"When I was a little kid. I started watching in 1998 with my folks. I really like Jeff Gordon just because of his sweet paint scheme," Vanellope replied. Rancis unwrapped a _Reese's _cup and offered it to Vanellope. She opened her mouth wide and let Rancis stick it in there. She ate it and giggled when Rancis looked away nervously.  
_A hold on me_

_I can't stop the feeling_  
_I've been this way before_  
_But, with you I've found the key_  
_To open any door_  
_I can feel my love for you_  
_Growing stronger day by day_  
_An' I can't wait too see you again_  
_So I can hold you in my arms_

"Okay that's getting a little distracting," Vanellope said and shut the radio off when she noticed how close she and Rancis were. The two breathed deeply and laughed. They looked back at each other and got lost in each other's eyes. They moved in closer and closed their eyes. Both their hearts were pounding, and their breathing became shorter.

"HEY RANCIS! FELIX NEEDS YOU IN HIS OFFICE!" Swizzle shouted out the front door. Rancis and Vanellope both pulled back and blushed madly.

"Sorry Vanellope, but I have to to," Rancis apologized and swore in his head at Swizzle for interrupting their moment.

"When Can I see you again?" Vanellope asked sadly as Rancis picked up their garbage. Rancis looked over apologetically.

"I'm sorry Vanellope, but we'll be at Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course next week, here," he said and handed her a free ticket to the pit box. Her eyes widened and her mouth started drooling a little.

"Pit Passes? NO WAY!" She said excitedly and started jumping around.

"Yes, I'll see you there?" He asked hopefully.

"I promise Rancis," she said sweetly as he walked back to the team building.

* * *

**(One week later)**

Just like she had promised, Vanellope showed up to the race. It was an exciting one. Rancis started on pole and led a good 90% of the race. Coming to the white flag, he was leading with A.J. Allmendinger closing in on him. "Come on Flugs, I know you can do this," Vanellope said to herself. Allmendinger had bumped Rancis a few good times, but the _Reese's _driver knew how to fend off the lead. A massive wreck caused the yellow to come out, officially ending the race.

"_YESS! WHOOOHOOO! THIS IS GREAT!" _Rancis shouted over the radio, "_MAN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!"_ He shouted as he started doing burnouts on the front stretch. Rancis then drove his car over to Victory Lane, where he was showered with Pepsi, cheers, and lots and lots of confetti. Seeing his soaked firesuit and his hair greased with his sweat, caused Vanellope's body to go limp. She wanted it to be a surprise that she was there, so she showed up a little late to give the impression that she couldn't show up. "Vanellope, you made it!" Rancis said gladly as he finished his victory interview. Vanellope snapped out of her daydream and approached Rancis.

"I promised you Rancis, and _this_ is for winning two in a row," she said and grabbed him by the beck and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. It was just as magical as she had dreamed. Rancis, taken aback at this, lost his breath for a moment and froze, until Vanellope kissed him harder that is. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back as his crew, fans, the media and confetti burst around them. Vanellope broke the kiss and smiled at him. "How's that for a victory kiss Flugs?" She asked. Rancis drew in deep breaths and gathered himself up from the kiss.

"Better than any trophy could ever do," Rancis replied and hugged her. The two held hands and walked out of victory lane to go get some coffee. The two dated for two and a half years before Rancis brought her back to the coffee shop that they met in.

"So, what are we doing here Flugs? I'm really not in a mood for coffee," Vanellope asked.

"Well, I thought this place would be special," Rancis replied. Vanellope cocked her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Special for what Flugs? What're you gonna do with me?" She asked curiously. Rancis smirked in a '_I'm glad you asked it that way,'_ face. He pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee in front of everyone, earning him gasps from Vanellope and every other patron in the coffee shop.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, two years ago we met in this exact spot, only knowing the outiside shell of each other. And now two years later, we know each other better than anyone. You're my light at the end of the tunnel, you cheer me up on my sourest of days. And there's no possible way I could live my life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked with a smile. Vanellope froze and stared at him. Suddenly, she flipped the fuck out.

"YES OF COURSE I WILL!" She screamed and put the ring on. Rancis started to get up, but Vanellope grabbed him by the collar and picked him up herself and smashed her lips onto his. The patrons in the coffee shop applauded to the new couple. The girl behind the counter was crying.

"What's wrong?" Her co-worker asked.

"I got them together when I made them the same drink!" The girl cried out in happiness. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, now get back to work Jubileena," the girl said firmly.

"Whatever Taffyta," Jubileena replied. Vanellope and Rancis walked outside the shop with smiles plastered on their faces.

"I love you Rancis," Vanellope said as he pulled her in as close as possible.

"I love you too Vanellope, I can't wait for you to be my wife," he replied and kissed the side of her head. They walked hand in hand down the streets of Charlotte, ready to being their lives anew, only this time, not alone, but with each other. But as they continued down the street, a man was lying on the ground clutching his eyes.

"Okay, is anyone gonna help me? I've been laying here in pain for TWO years! What are there no good Samaritans anymore? My eyes burn and my crotch is numb!" He shouted.

**The End**

* * *

_So, how was that? Sorry if it's not good. I was just trying to recapture what I could write when I wrote One Sweet Career. This idea just popped in my head and I wanted to use it. I really hope you like it. If you don't that's okay. I won't be able to update NoL or Start Your Engines until Monday or Tuesday as I will be in Anchorage all day Sunday and Monday._


End file.
